Make It Stop
by Woody K
Summary: Female Corrin and Male Kana rape Ashi. Request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


Ashi was imprisoned and shackled in a small dungeon in a building that seemed to be a Soviet fortress by Female Corrin and Male Kana. Ashi was early in her stages of pregnancy with a slighty bloated stomach. Female Corrin and Male Kana did not care about that, though. In fact, they tried to even hurt her during her rape sessions, but knew not to go too far because fo the children that Ashi carried.

Corrin and Kana marched into Ashi's cell, Corrin saying, "Our whore's throat must be filled with cum."

Kana said, "I will cover you and rape your mouth."

Ashi begged for mercy, but they simply told her to shut up and ripped off all of her clothes, Kana smirked, "Here it comes, baby...I'm gonna let my mama see what a good slut does with her Master's cum..."

Corrin watched Ashi choking on his cock, ingesting his cum that came a little too fast. As Ashi swallowed Kana's cock, she let loose with a flood down his throat, choking her with it, feeling some of it bubbling up and dripping down her lips as she tried to swallow it all around the cock in her throat. The head of his cock pulsed as his potent seed shot into her mouth.

Ashi's mind was racing with the thought that Corrin could see Ashi's shackled hands and feet as she was watching her mouth trying to take all of it in...slurping and licking at Kana...forced to take it all down her throat, but missing some. Kana's cum dripped down her chin to her nipples, he pulled his cock from her mouth slowly, letting her lick it clean before pulling it away. Kana grabbed Ashi's hair, lifting her to her feet and pulling her over to the wall, pressing her against the wall.

Kana bent Ashi over, letting Corrin see the cum covering Ashi's body as Kana slapped her ass again, making her scream at the feel of his slap, her tits were bouncing up and down as Ashi was pushed harder against the wall, her naked body still assaulted, "I'm gonna fuck you like a slut...you will cum again...cum will be in your ass and your belly."

He looked at Corrin and asked, "Where do you think our slut should take it?

She stared for a moment, finally saying, "A good whore would take it in the ass."

Kana smirked and moved behind me, bringing his cock up slowly, rubbing it against Ashi's dripping cunt before finally placing the head against the tight, little hole, driving his cock into her ass.

Ashi scream out, she was not loving the feel of Corrin's hands on her now while Kana's cock raped deep in her ass, Kana moaned, "Oh fuckkkk...you know how much I love having you fucked like this...like a filthy fucking whore..."

Ashi could feel her cunt tighten as Corrin abused her swollen nipples and made Ashi moan and beg for more, Corrin said, "Yeah...I love to hurt our little whore."

Corrin watched Ashi's face then raise up to watch Kana fucking Ashi, Corrin's hands were twisting those aching nipples as Kana pounded into her ass. His cock was ripping it open, making her scream out loud as he moved back momentarily to give Corrin a little time do what she chose. Corrin pulled hard at her nipple and harshly squeezed her breasts with one hand, her other hand went to Ashi's pussy, fingering hers as she helped Kana abuse their little whore. Ashi could smell the heat of their bodies in the room as well as the juices that leaked out of her vagina.

Ashi felt the fire in her tits as Corrin squeezed them hard, her ass was filled with Kana's fat cock while Ashi continued begging over and over, "No, no, no, stop, please...have mercy on me. I want you both to cut it out."

Nothing doing. They kept being rough on her tits and her ass. Ashi whimpered, "Please...don't make me cum again...I want both of you to stop hurting me...please..."

Kana said, "No."

Instead, Kana was bending Ashi over to Corrin, who stripped as she gleefully watched Kana ram into Ashi's ass and push her head down between Corrin's legs. Ashi's face was pressed into that wet cunt as Kana pushed me forward again and again with his thrusts into her burning ass.

"Make her cum, and I'll give you more little whore."

Ashi's mouth started to suck at Corrin's heat and wetness. Her tongue thrusts in and out, flicking up to rub against her clit as Kana kept pounding her ass. Her nipples are stretched out so far...red, swollen and bulging Ashi started to suck on the clit and take it between her teeth, hearing a gasp from Corrin.

Corrin moaned and grabbed the back of Ashi's head, pulling her down hard against her dripping cunt and screaming out as she started cumming. Kana's hands were still around Ashi's ass cheaks that held her firmly as he raped her ass. His cock throbbed deep inside Ashi as he fucked into Ashi hard and made her scream out from the pain, into the cunt covering her face as his cum shot into her ass, flooding her again, leaving her thighs running with the mixture of cum and her pussy juices once more as she collapsed.

Six to eight months later, Corrin and Kana had created a whole batch of half-Kitsune inbred children, being thirteen whole kits in total.


End file.
